The Challenge: Play With Me
by The Love of Our Lust
Summary: Seriously, of all things for Spidey to do, he gets to hang out. What fun is that without a bad guy or two? In his boredom, Spiderman finds that it might be better to be bored than to find out the sexual behavior of others. Venom/Spiderman all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is the **Pleasnt Proding Spike** writing for the **The Love of Our Lust**. This is a Challenge fic dedicated to Myra Hellsing. There will be random faces as scene breaks. Please, don't think too much of them. No haters or the like. This is purely my idea of fun. Btw, I am no good with summaries. This will be in three parts.

**Warning:** This will contain man on man sex. Lots of sex. Lots of mention of the word sex. And physical sex. There will be plenty of sex. If this is not to your liking, especially for the pairings Eddie Brock/Peter Parker, Venom/Spiderman, this is the wrong fanfiction for you. I suggest going back and finding something else. Thank you.

**Summary:** Our favorite webhead is bored out of his mind when Venom makes an entrance. Deciding to follow him, Spiderman is going further down the rabbit hole than he will care to admit.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Spiderman or any of their human counterparts. Dreams can abound, but it will never happen. I'm happy to take no credit except for the idea to throw all of the random crackyness together in a sex store.

The Challenge: Play with Me

Manhatten, the glorious city of fast cars, fast women, and even faster businesses, was in the dead of night, the sun long gone to brighter places. The amazing protector of the cityscape, the spectacular webhead known as Spiderman was…currently yawning in his boredom. Shaking his head of the cobwebs fogging his mind, Peter focused back into his superhero persona.

_'Just because there's nothing going on, it doesn't give you the reason to start slacking, Spidey. Got to get your head back in the game…'_

Taking a deep calming breath, he pushed off the edge of the building he was hanging from, plummeting himself to the bustling street below. Exhilarated by the freedom of falling, for an instant, Peter thought he was actually going to die. The idea quickly passed as he drew back into Spiderman, releasing his canistered webbing from his wrist and feeling the familiar tug of attachment to a building. Savoring his brush with death as his body circled the building, he swung out and made a new web, keeping his eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. Sadly, nothing came to light. No robbers or thieves trying to make a quick buck. No mechanical doctors or tyrannical otherworlders hell-bent on taking over the city.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing was happening.

Spotting his favorite highrise, Spiderman headed for the Daily Bugle, expertly crawling up the walls. Ignoring Jameson's office, he headed for the top of the building, stringing a few webs together as he perched himself upside down. Amazed at his own boredom, he glanced over the city lights and watched them twinkle mockingly at him.

_'Have to face it, webhead. You can't be busy all the time.'_ Yet he still found himself sighing at the prospect of a long night with nothing to do.

Setting himself up for the long haul, the lights in a small area went out. Focusing on the area, he found the lights were on. Shrugging, he turned to look at the rest of the city, blaming his lack of sleep. Suddenly, a few more down the way went out before returning back on. Seeing it from the corner of his eye, Peter blinked in confusion, watching the main street for any indication of the anomaly again. The darkness spread out once more, closing in on the Daily Bugle.

"Maybe I won't be bored after all," he muttered to himself.

Freeing himself from his webs, Spiderman fell down the numerous levels of the building, swinging away at the last instant. His mind going through a systematic list of his enemies, he couldn't quite pinpoint who would do the random acts of turning certain lights off and on. Unless it was just a regular citizen. Sighing at the easy cleanup it would be, he found himself hoping for something a little more challenging.

Swinging to the top of a low building, Peter crouched down and looked down the street. The lampposts weren't damaged at all and there was no mass destruction left behind. Hanging his head, he figured it was some shmoe at the power plant, bored as much as he was. About to go confirm his suspicions, a shadow crossed his path. Instincts kicking into overdrive, he flattened himself out and watched the street.

Inky black webbing shot out to grasp onto a nearby building, pulling Venom into view. The massively strong symbiote licked its pointed smile as he traveled down the avenue. Hesitantly crawling forward, Spiderman watched his arch-enemy grow farther and farther away. Gritting his teeth, he knew he needed to follow him, but, for some reason, his body wasn't reacting too quickly to the thought. Something wasn't right.

_'C'mon, Parker! Get your ass in gear. The only way to find out is to follow him. Now, MOVE!'_

Without another thought on the matter, Spiderman jumped off the roof and web-slinged after his intimidating prey. Well away from Venom but keeping him directly in his line of sight, Peter tried to pinpoint where his ex-best friend would be heading. They had just moved away from the main street and most of the easy cash spots for villains such as him. As he followed him farther into the more sinister part of town, Spiderman didn't know what the symbiote could be planning.

Swinging down into the back alleys of the city, Venom quickly dropped down to street level and disappeared in the shadows. Stopping on top of one of the adjacent buildings, Spiderman crawled along the roof's edge, eyes trained on the dark figure. It would have been easy to lose Venom in the darkness, but he was walking straight down the alley, uncaring if others saw him or not. Spiderman inched his way forward along the tops of the buildings, watching his foe with keen eyes.

Venom paused below, turning to scan the area behind him. Peter froze, not daring to breathe, hoping that the symbiote's enhanced vision couldn't pick out his bright suit in the darkness. Feeling the unblinking gaze sweep over him, the hair on the back of Peter's neck stood on end, lungs seizing for air. Staring for just a moment longer, the anti-hero was satisfied, moving forward through the shadowed alleyway. Spiderman felt his heart restart, taking a deep breath as he stayed farther behind.

When moonlight finally breached a path in the alley, Venom quickly slithered away to show Eddie Brock, the muscular blonde that was once an ally and friend. Peter gazed at Eddie as he continued down the alley and stopped at a low back door, knocking on the faded wood.

"Eddie, what are you up to?"

Peter's whisper seemed too loud in the silent darkness, catching Eddie's attention and pulling it to look up at the surrounding rooftops. Peter drew back, not wanting to get caught again.

=^o.o^=

Down below, Eddie watched the roof, not moving when the door opened to admit him, red light spilling out into the alley.

After a moment, the hidden person growled out, "Are you coming in or not?"

Cheshire grin, pointed teeth and all, met the question as he looked at the roof one more time, red lining his features in an eerie glow. "Oh, I'm going to cum all right. Just as soon as I catch a Spider."

The bouncer shrugged, muttering to himself about crazy weirdoes and needing a new job. Eddie finally turned away and disappeared inside, the door sliding closed with a muffled 'Thump'.

6YoY9

Not hearing the transaction, Peter waited a few more moments before creeping forward and peeking down at the alley. No one was in sight. Exhaling in relief, he straightened up and watched the door. Waiting a few minutes, Eddie did not emerge, but someone else went through the door with minimal interaction. Deciding to wait just a little bit longer, nothing transpired except for another man to go through the door.

'_There might be another exit. But should I risk trying to blend in to get inside?' _

Some time went by where no one came out, but a few went in. Tapping on the old brick of the wall, he sighed and began crawling down the wall, heading for a small alcove in the alley.

'_Screw it.'_

He changed over to Peter Parker, mild-mannered, nerd boy, stashing his mask in his back pocket. He carefully approached the door, looking both ways down the alley before he knocked. After a moment, the door opened and red light blinded his eyes. Trying to blink away the stars, he could barely make out a gruff man staring at him.

"Are you coming in or not?"

"Uh…"

The man rolled his eyes and started to close the door. "Go home then, you twit."

Seeing the door swing close, his mind fired back up as he grabbed onto the door. "In! I'm going in."

The man quirked a brow at him, trying to decide whether he wanted to bother or not. After a moment's hesitation, he sighed. "Get in then, will ya?"

Peter quickly moved inside, walking down a narrow hall. Looking back, he saw the red light was purposefully rigged to point at the door with the man sitting on a stool to watch everyone. Catching the man's eye, he hastily turned back down the hall and saw another door at the end. The door was lacquered black with a simple sign reading 'Enter If You Dare.' Pausing to think about what would happen if he did, Peter pushed the thought aside and grabbed the doorknob, twisting it. Gently pulling the door open, he peered around the corner and stepped inside.

Squinting his eyes in the near darkness, he found that the lighting was set very low. There were aisles from what he could see and different men milling about in either direction. Taking a step forward, he was about to peer closer at the items on display when he bumped into someone.

"Watch it, twerp!"

Turning to apologize, he recoiled from the person. The nameless face just screamed pervert, with leering eyes and grabby hands. "I…uh-so…um…"

Peter backpedaled away from the creep, accidentally hitting someone else. Face bright red in embarrassment, he couldn't turn to look at the other person. "Uh…sorry." Getting his balance back, he moved away, wanting to leave the place and give up on his nemesis for the moment.

"Hey." A hand encircled his arm, tugging him back against the hard body. "That wasn't a good apology."

Voice lost in the moment, his mind screamed, _'I don't want to get raped!'_

Hesitantly glancing over his shoulder, everything slowed down as he stared into the eyes of Eddie Brock, the exact person that wasn't supposed to know he was there.

"Didn't know you had such a dirty mind, Parker."

Registering the words, Peter couldn't make out what he was saying. "Huh?"

Eddie chuckled, the low, breathy tones whispering against his ear. "Don't tell me you don't know where you are."

Peter shivered, wondering how he could get away. "Let me go, Eddie."

A wide grin spread across the blonde's face as he let his prey go. "By all means, Parker. Enjoy."

Embarrassed by the quick turn of events, Peter took a few steps away and glanced around the store. All eyes were on him. Every pair that he met, they turned away to pay attention to whatever they had picked up. Feeling like a piece of meat, Peter retreated back to the door, wanting to go home and shower thoroughly.

Seeing a picture on the doorframe, he peered at it and made out himself, decked out in his Spiderman costume. Confused, he saw another and another, pictures littering the wall of him with other villains or with random citizens that had managed to get off a shot. Slightly horrified, he turned and looked at the store again. Over in the corner, was that a…penis?

'_No…no way.' _

And on that poster, is that a naked woman? _'Seriously?' _

Posters, DVDs, magazines, everything. On everything, a naked man and a naked woman. Naked women everywhere. Naked men everywhere._ 'Oh…my…GOD!'_

"This is a SEX STORE?"

And again, all eyes were on him. Except this time, all of the people in there were laughing too. Never feeling so embarrassed in his life, Peter felt the shame take over him with his heated blush as he turned to leave. Turning the knob, the door wouldn't budge. Rattling the handle, the door still did not move. Feeling someone behind him, he turned and flattened himself against the door as Eddie leaned into him, his arm forcibly keeping the door closed.

"So the little spider finally gets it."

Peter flushed and looked away, wanting nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die for the moment. "Wh-what do you want, Eddie?"

Grinning, he grabbed Peter's chin and looked into his eyes, letting the symbiote flutter across his face. "It's more like…what do WE want."

Fear clawed at his insides as he watched Eddie's face evolve into Venom before shifting back. He couldn't show that he was afraid, not to this monster. "I'm leaving."

Fully expecting to be let go, he turned and tried the doorknob again. Eddie rolled his eyes and looked at his hand, smiling at a sinister thought. He placed his hand on Peter's shoulder, feeling the body stop and tense under him. Letting his hand slide down the smaller shoulder and roll down his side, Eddie gripped Peter's waist and pushed his body against the lithe man, trapping him against the door.

A chill ran down Peter's spine, feeling powerless, even as a superhero. "Eddie…stop."

The blonde licked at Peter's exposed ear, blowing chill air on the saliva. "Make me."

Gripping his hands into fists, Peter was about to see if he could push off the door with Eddie in tow when one of the store workers piped up. "Hey! Get a room if you're going to do that!"

Eddie snarled, tongue elongating. "Should we clear out the vermin first?"

Peter snapped back to where they were. Though the people in there had some shady qualities, they were still innocent bystanders. "Eddie, no. Don't hurt these people."

"Too late, Parker." An inhuman growl signaled the change from Eddie Brock to Venom as he grabbed onto Peter and hurled him across the store into some shelves.

Making senseless, bestial noises, Venom rampaged through the store, knocking displays over and terrorizing the customers. Some of the men started screaming like girls, all of them panicking in their haste to get out the exit. As Venom effectively cleared out the store, Peter groaned as he regained consciousness. The noise in the store made his head pound as he tried to remember his last moments. Eyes snapping open as everything fell into place, he pried himself loose of the broken displays and looked at the mayhem.

'_He's going to hurt someone, or worse, kill them if I don't stop him.'_ Rising to his feet, he looked around and hid behind a large shelf full of vibrators, trying to ignore them as he peeked over at Venom. _'But…what he did…do I really want to get that close to him again?'_ Images of his strong body flush against his made him blush. _'No, no. I can't think of that. There are people in danger.'_ Seeing him pick up someone and fling him toward a small group, Peter cringed, making up his mind. _'I have to. No one else can.' _

Stripping off his shirt to reveal his Spiderman suit underneath, he quickly changed over and pulled his mask on. "Venom!"

Turning away from the group of sniveling men, the symbiotic nemesis chuckled as he saw Spiderman come into view. "Why if it isn't our little spider come out to play."

"Leave them alone, Venom!"

Stalking forward, the huge brute focused all of his attention on Spiderman, ignoring the escaping men. "Take their place then, Parker. We want to have some fun."

Wrapping some webbing around a display, Peter flung the shelving unit at Venom, swinging around to search the store. Finding a stray employee, Spiderman picked up the guy and dumped him in front of the door, barely missing an explosion of wood and DVDs.

"Get out of here! Go!" Taking the hint, the man disappeared out the black door and met the other occupants on the outside.

Feeling better that no one else was there to hear Venom talk, Spiderman turned his full attention on the symbiote. Looking around the store, no one was there. The hulking Venom was nowhere to be seen. Warily looking around the store, he made sure to have his back to the door. Feeling something wet hit his shoulder, he paused and considered his options. Feeling he couldn't do any worse, he looked up and saw Venom hanging directly above him.

"Boo."

Peter jumped out of the way just as Venom slammed onto the ground to catch him. Swinging himself away and climbing the wall, Spiderman glared down at his enemy. "You'll need to do better than that, buddy!"

The grin never left Venom's face as he stood, flinging out some of the symbiotic webbing onto the ceiling. "We plan to, little spider. Just you wait."

Spiderman pounced, spraying his webbing in an effort to slow Venom down. The symbiote laughed, easily breaking out of the sticky substance and tossing it aside. Instead of going after Spiderman directly, he smashed the aisles apart and flung debris around the store, hoping to knock the Spider off his game.

Landing near the counter, Spiderman took a quick inventory of what he could use as a weapon and saw that Venom was blocking off the door. Wrapping up a shelving unit in webs, he held on with both hands as he swung it around and threw the bundle at the symbiote. Slamming him back against the wall, Peter ran over to the exit and tried prying the blockage apart. A black, oily mass came off on his hands, quickly spreading over his suit. Pulling at the symbiote, Peter backed away from the door and wiped the offensive substance on a random costume hanging up. Seeing the red mix with the black, he looked up at the costume and saw it was a replica of his suit. Disgusted that it would be in a sex shop, he knocked the mannequin over and watched the symbiote attach to the rest of the blockade, absorbing it in with the other debris.

Frustrated but refusing to give up, he watched Venom get back to his feet and walk toward him. "Do you plan to just keep me here?"

"We have so much more in store for you, our dear, little Parker."

Twitching at the endearment, Spiderman took a step back, keeping his eyes trained on his nemesis. "Eddie would let me go."

Venom chuckled, looming ever closer to his prey. "Eddie is us, just as we are Eddie. We are like-minded. Together."

"Oh, really? You're "together" on what?"

Using his quick agility, Venom slammed into Spiderman, pinning him against the counter. "Wanting you. Always you, little spider. Our mind reels constantly about you."

"Uh…flattering, but you can't have me."

"We can and will. We are the only ones for you, little spider. You will give in to us."

"Never."

"Have it your way." Venom backhanded Peter, the force of the blow sending him into the wall.

Sliding to the floor, Spiderman hacked a bit, groaning as he tried to get air back into his lungs. Looking over the counter at a case of bottles, Venom smashed the display open and retrieved a small bottle with his symbiote. Upending the concoction into his mouth, he approached the downed Spiderman and sent his symbiote out, tendrils wrapping around the light body and lifting him up. Smaller limbs breaking away, he swirled around the Spiderman mask and lifted it partway.

Peter struggled in the oily grasp as Venom reached out and grabbed his head, slamming their lips together. Forcing his tongue to part the stubborn lips, Venom pushed the liquid into Peter's mouth and down his throat. Gagging on the warm concoction, Peter felt some of it slip down his chin. Dizzy from the lack of oxygen, Venom finally let him go as he coughed to try and clear his lungs.

The symbiote walked away to look around the ruined store as Peter tried to regain his composure. Focusing on the bottle on the floor, Peter panicked, shakily getting to his feet. The label on the bottle read 'Liquid Aphrodisiac'.

"Oh, fuck me…" Peter breathed, pulling his mask back down as he tried to figure out where another exit would be.

Venom turned back to look at Spiderman, a tendril flying out to throw him across the shop. "We plan to, little spider. Among other things." His tongue slid over his sharp smile as he followed after his victim.

Knowing he needed to get away, Peter released a web to pull him off the floor and up to the ceiling again. Before he could move away, webbing shot into his back, the symbiotic tendrils sliding around his body and pulling him to the ground. Trying to break free, the symbiote was proving too strong for Peter to manage.

"Is our little Parker having some difficulty?" Venom leered down at the captured Spiderman, picking him up with ease.

His body felt weird. Hot. "What did you do to me?" Too hot.

Tongue swiping out at his mask, Venom growled, "We made you more lenient, little spider. You'll beg for us to touch you. We know you will."

Peter turned away, closing his eyes tight in the hopes of willing away his captor. Laughing at the futile attempts, Venom hoisted his prey onto his shoulder and took his time perusing the unbroken displays near them. Opening his eyes, Peter deflated when he saw that he was still in the sex store. Looking at the things that they were passing made his cheeks burn.

"Y-you can't…really mean to…have- well, relations with me? Right?"

"Hmm…" Stopping in front of some light bondage related paraphernalia, Venom hefted a pair of handcuffs and shrugged, tossing them over his shoulder. "We plan on doing many things with you, little spider. We want to become one with you as well." Picking up a whip, he snapped it in the air and felt Spiderman flinch on his shoulder. Grinning, he tossed that over his shoulder as well.

"Why? Why me?"

Picking a thick, "safe sex" nylon rope, Venom dropped Spiderman onto the ground, hearing the angry exclamation as he hit the hard floor. "You are our one desire, Peter Parker. Spiderman. We want only you." Ripping the symbiotic webbing apart, he snatched Peter's hands and wrapped them together again using his symbiote and the rope. Taking his time, Venom pulled Peter to his feet and tossed the rope above, sending a tendril with it.

"Isn't it nice that they rigged their ceilings for sexual acts? We could hoist you up and there wouldn't be a problem." To prove his point, Venom pulled on the rope and Peter was lifted into the air, feet off the ground.

"Stop, Venom. Eddie. Whoever you are. Just stop."

"Where's the fun in that, little spider?" Making sure he couldn't get out, Venom dropped the excess rope and wandered around a bit more.

Dropping his head, Peter wracked his brain for anything that could get him out of this situation. "Pride." A light bulb went on in his head, giving him the best idea so far. "Hey! Where's your pride as a man?" Venom turned back to look at him, listening. "What man would sacrifice their pride to be with another man? You see, that means we're not supposed to do this."

Finding what he wanted, Venom palmed it and strode back over to Spiderman, looking him square in the eye. The symbiote peeled away from his face, revealing Eddie and his determined eyes. "Parker, this is about my pride. There is no sacrifice for me. I sacrifice everything by not doing what I've wanted to do for so long." Touching the mask with his clawed hand, he sighed. "You'll like it. Trust me."

Struggling in his bonds, Peter struck out with his legs, kicking him in the chest. "No. Never. Let me go!"

Venom slipped into place once more and divided some of the symbiote, striking back. They wound around the supple body, looking for any opening in the suit to touch bare skin.

"No. Stop. Stop!" Peter gasped as the slick appendages burrowed into his suit, sliding effortlessly over his nipples with their heat. "Please. Eddie…Venom. SomeONE!"

"No one can hear your screams except us, little spider. And we like it."

Stifling his screams of helplessness and terror, Peter internalized his fears and kept himself from crying. A soft mewl slipped passed his lips as a thin tentacle slithered down to his penis, wrapping it deliciously in heat. Cracking his eyes open, forcing himself to focus passed the pleasure, he saw an eerie light in the blank eyes staring at him, the lecherous smile growing wider as he groaned in defeat. Tears of frustration came to his eyes, yet he refused to let them fall, believing that his sanity would go with them. Dropping his head as his vision wavered, a dizzy sensation overcame him, heat spreading slowly through his body.

"Wh-a-what's happen-ing?" A mumble barely audible to human ears caressed at Venom's senses.

"Give in to us, Parker. Give in to what we can give you."

Letting his symbiote continue the ministrations on Spiderman, Venom pretended to ignore the growing noises from the hero as he glanced down at the small object in his hands. Holding a small remote attached to the metallic orb, he pressed a button and felt it come to life with pulsating vibrations. Glancing over at his prey, the symbiote shivered as it slowly formed back together, leaving a strand here and there for good measure to Parker's compliance.

Body singing out with amorous heat, Peter blearily looked at his assailant as warm, moist pressures pried open his legs. Large pieces of the symbiote swirled about his legs, lifting and tugging them gently apart. Shaking his head to try and clear the lazy drunkenness over it, Spiderman groaned in protest to the treatment, weakly struggling in his bonds.

Ghosting a claw over his heaving chest, Venom dropped his hand lower and lower, watching the panic rise in the stressed body. Grazing ever so lightly over the covered entrance, he dared to stare into the Spiderman mask and lick his teeth.

Heart fluttering like a hummingbird, Peter tried to control the hysteria in his mind as he licked his chapped lips. "You…you wouldn't dare…"

Pausing for effect as he listened to the loudly erratic beating from the hero's chest, Venom pressed himself against the taunt, hanging body, stroking his hand over the poised legs. "Never dare, our spider." Abusively tearing a small hole in the rough fabric, his tongue slithered out, licking across Peter's covered mouth. "We take what we want, and we will take everything from you." Slashing vehemently through to bare skin with his talons, Venom blocked a knee aimed for his side and crushed the lithe body to him. "You will give in to us."

A chill hardness pressed against Peter's puckered entrance, making him tense his muscles as best he could. "No. No! You can't do this!"

Venom's mask slid away to reveal Eddie once again, a smile on his face as a tendril of symbiote squeezed Peter's penis. "Oh, but Parker," he cooed, letting Venom resurface as Peter gasped at the swarming pull of heat in his nether regions, relaxing unintentionally into the touch. "We already have."

Pushing the small vibrator passed the constrictive walls, he turned it on and watched fascinated as his prey jerked in surprise and tensed at the odd intrusion. Shaking at the mix of emotions, Spiderman couldn't stop himself from moaning as the symbiote lavished attention on his toxic body. "I-I don't want this. Why do you keep on doing this? St-sto….ahn." Biting his lip to keep his head from drowning in pleasure, Peter turned his head away from his body's betrayal, hoping to keep himself silent.

"You can't control yourself forever. You will beg us for release in the end."

Pulling on his confined hands, Spiderman felt cool drops of water slip down his face. "No. Never. I will NEVER let myself give in to you."

Venom paused, watching Peter gradually lose the battle of will with himself, not bothering to answer. Curling his hand into a fist, the anti-hero used his thumb to push the small vibrator in further, feeling the body jump above him. Turning up the output of stimulation, he ran his hand down the twitching legs, his mind roiling at the chance to have at him. "We will see," he growled to himself.

.o0O

A/N: Sooooo…what do you think so far? This is the end of chapter one. I know, I know. I hate when people end just when sexiness is getting too sexy, but if you look at it this way…there is more to come. This will be a three-parter, with the last one being an epilogue that was requested. More sex to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is the **Pleasnt Proding Spike** writing for the **The Love of Our Lust**. This is a Challenge fic dedicated to Myra Hellsing. There will be random faces as scene breaks. Please, don't think too much of them. No haters or the like. This is purely my idea of fun. Btw, I am no good with summaries. This is the second act in which many things will be resolved. There is still an epilogue to come!

**New note and side rant. Feel free to skip! ~ **We appreciate the patience of the people we write for. ANY further messages on the fact that someone is impatient for the story to continue WILL result in my complete deletion of this story if blocking them does not work first. There are many, MANY people that have been waiting for months for us to continue and finish stories. You are not special on this matter. I sincerely appreciate everyone's efforts with encouragement. It does mean a lot to me with my stretched thin time line. I constantly think of all the things that need to get done for this, my favorite hobby. It is never out of my mind. Thank you. I also realize that this ficlet has similarities to the others that we have written. We have been sent many of the same requests from different people and we like to abide by our rules. So we write them, hoping to make them different as possible though there will be some things that are the same. We divided them up and are knocking them out, making sure that we no longer accept any more for this pairing. Thank you for understanding.

**Warning:** Venom talks a lot in this. I realize. Sorry if that puts out some people. This will contain man on man sex. Lots of sex. Lots of mention of the word sex. And physical sex. There will be plenty of sex. If this is not to your liking, especially for the pairings Eddie Brock/Peter Parker, Venom/Spiderman, this is the wrong fanfiction for you. I suggest going back and finding something else. Thank you.

**Summary:** Our favorite webhead is bored out of his mind when Venom makes an entrance. Deciding to follow him, Spiderman is going further down the rabbit hole than he will care to admit.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Spiderman or any of their human counterparts. Dreams can abound, but it will never happen. I'm happy to take no credit except for the idea to throw all of the random crackyness together in a sex store.

The Challenge: Play with Me Too

"FUCK!" Peter's spastic body twitched and spasmed as the small vibrator within him was cranked up and pushed against his prostate. Hips quivering at the overload of pleasure, he bit the inside of his lip as he clenched onto the vibrator, the delicious strokes against his prostate causing him to want deeper contact.

_'Wha-what's…happening to me?'_

Feeling his release near, his mind fogged over any details that could help him escape, or make this torture better. Panting for air as his lungs constricted, Peter could feel his nerve-endings sing out for the end, bucking his hips in the hopes of some friction.

Silently watching the scene in front of him, Venom looked to his side and conveniently saw some cock rings still hanging on the wall. Grinning at a wicked idea, he looked over the small selection and chose a thick, spiked model that had a vibrating feature. Turning back to the passion-filled hero, Venom felt the tendril of symbiote on Peter's penis constrict and stop moving, much to the chagrin of the masked man. Sending out a lone tentacle, the oily mass encircled the vibrating cord and tugged the bullet free of Parker's swollen entrance, dropping it to the floor. A low groan of frustration followed by a small keen had the anti-hero licking his lips.

"Now, now, little spider. We can't have you finishing before it gets good."

Lifting his head, the wanton superhero glared at his nemesis and spat out, "I thought that's what you were looking for, you bastard."

Moving his face inches from the masked man, Venom chuckled and sneered. "Well, don't you get testy when you can't have your…release."

Pushing his hand through the jagged opening in the suit, the symbiote took over and swarmed forward with the cock ring. A growl slipped through Peter's lips at the unwanted attention, heat pooling in his lower abdomen. Snapping the constraining device on, a shudder ran through the superhero's body as he yelped, his penis feeling oddly uncomfortable and tamped down from the malleable plastic. Shifting his hips, he tried to relieve some of the built-up pressure and hopefully push off the offending ring to no avail.

Cheeks flush from the effort and burning brighter in shame, Spiderman stared into the white orbs of his enemy and sighed. "Take this thing off me."

Silence descended between the tension-filled pair with the exception of Peter's heavy breathing before Venom laughed, a raucous, biting sound that seemed to slap the hero in his face. "Was that a plea we heard? You are still so resistant to us." Spilling back into laughter, the symbiote quivered to keep its master at bay, snapping him back to the present. "Oh, we feel like breaking you, little spider. We will watch you crumble under our fingertips."

Licking one of his digits with his elongated tongue, unblinking eyes caught the body twitch as Peter turned his head away, trying to keep his mind at bay in his heightened state. Turning from his prey, Venom perused the different strewn items and saw a hanging contraption hooked up for display and waiting in the corner of the store. Pulling the lingering symbiote back to him, Peter unconsciously shivered at the loss, stopping himself from longing to be touched once more. Grinning like a mad man, Venom curled his massive hand into the front of Spiderman's suit and pulled him free of his restraints, the rope coming undone with the black webbing.

Without a word, the hulking nemesis sent Spiderman across the store, leisurely stalking toward the battered body. Back slamming into the wall, Peter collapsed to the floor, lungs too winded to pull in any oxygen. By the time he realized he was free, Venom stood over him, easily picking him up to eye height by his neck. As he crushed his windpipe, the symbiote licked the mask-covered face delicately, letting his tongue trace over his jaw line and up his cheek. Without warning, he immediately dropped the hero to his knees, a hand pulling his chin upward.

"Suck us, spider. Take us in your mouth and make us cum."

Eyes burning with hatred behind the mask, Peter snapped his head away from the tight grasp and snarled, "You will never be able to make me do that. Let me go."

Venom quirked an imaginary brow and grinned, leaning down to snatch at the disobedient face. "How about some incentive?" Oily, black tendrils broke away from their host, erratically swarming through the tears in Peter's suit and swirling around his lonely penis.

Spiderman froze at the initial contact before he tried to pry away at the symbiote. Stroking at the neglected appendage, the warm, slick tentacles coaxed his penis back to life. Peter jumped at the ministrations, his body giving in to the passion before his mind could stop it. Venom gazed down at the hero, sending the symbiote to turn the cock ring on. Eyes flying open, Peter gasped at the sensation, hips pushing for more.

Stroking his hand down Peter's face, Venom made him look up, waiting until he was focused. "What you do to us, we will do to you in kind."

Parker grit his teeth, ignoring the twitch from his penis as it registered the erotic demand. Venom gripped his head, slicing through the mask at his mouth and letting him breathe cool oxygen. Panic seeped through his veins as he was drawn closer to the unveiled penis of his enemy. Long, thick, and black with the symbiote covering it, Venom's penis ached to be touched.

"Take us in, little spider. Take all of us."

Peter refused to open his mouth as Venom pressed the tip of his cock to his sealed lips. Sensing his stubbornness, the symbiote stretched off his master's penis and pushed through the hero's lips, filling his tight mouth and prying it open. A sharp, tight squeeze on Peter's nether regions had him wincing, mouth parting of its own accord. Venom took advantage of the lowered defenses and plunged his cock inside the hot cavern. Groaning at the initial contact, a snarl of surprise quickly took its place as Parker's first instinct was to bite down on what was gagging him. Turning the cock ring off, the symbiote surrounding Peter's penis squeezed the soft skin, digging into the flesh as punishment and making Spiderman howl out in pain.

"You would do well listening to us," Venom snapped, tightly gripping the superhero's head in his hand. "Let us have you."

"Well, maybe if you weren't shoving yourself down my throat, this wouldn't have happened!"

The symbiote stared down at the battered hero, writhing in agitation as its host considered the words still hanging in the air between them. "Then…is our little spider implying that he would do it otherwise?"

Paling at what his nemesis was taking from his words, Peter tried to backpedal out of the situation, scrambling away from the maniacal beast in front of him. "No, that wasn't…that's not what I said!"

"You believe otherwise." Stalking forward, Venom cornered the hero against the wall, looming over him as if he was the only thing in the world. "We can see that."

"I don't believe anything. I'm not like you!"

Slamming one of his hands against the wall, soulless eyes leered down at the nervous Spiderman as his tongue flicked out. "You will be."

Not wanting to think such a thing could happen, Peter felt his reality slip as Venom presented himself again, this time without the forceful nature.

"Suck."

Lip trembling at the command, Peter balled his hands into fists, gathering his wounded pride to the forefront. "No."

"Suck us, spider. Lick at us like you do your lips when you fantasize about men when you masturbate. Do to us what they do to you."

Turning as red as his suit, Peter internally freaked at the prospect that Venom had caught him doing such a dirty deed. "N-no! It's not like that!"

"No? You tell us that you never think about our strong, delectable body fucking you senseless?"

"No!" Shaking his head, Peter reached up to cover his ears, hoping to make the scary monster go away.

"About how we can easily hold you down and make you succumb to our lavishing attention?"

"Stop it!"

"About how you whisper our name into the darkness at night, touching yourself when you think no one is watching?"

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Voice cracking, Peter slumped down, hoping that he could disappear and never come back. "I should never have followed you." Channeling his pain to his fists, he grit his teeth and let anger take over. "Should never have been your friend!" Rage drove Peter to his feet to face his nightmare. His poison. His Venom.

Unmoving, the black behemoth watched Spiderman's actions without flinching, tongue swishing and flicking as its master thought. Fed up with the situation, Peter let the force of his anger take hold and pushed at the large chest. "For once you have nothing to say! Well? Are you going to get out of my way or do I have to make you?"

Slowly moving his hand to grab onto the hero's shoulder, Venom let his tongue swipe across his teeth as the symbiote swelled over the blocking hands touching his chest. "What a disobedient little spider."

Feeling the creeping ooze of the darkness seep over his hands, Peter snapped out of his hateful rampage, trying to pull his hands free. Venom pushed the smaller frame against the wall, the superhero's arms caught between them. "Pain is not our goal for you. Never for you." Reaching out, the symbiote grabbed a hold of the Spiderman mask and yanked it off his prey.

Having his face freed from the tight constriction of his mask, Parker glared up at the brute, watching as Venom's face melted away to show Eddie once more. "That little bottle did one hell of a wonder on you, Parker. You know that?"

The detachment he had when Venom was in place slowly ebbed away as he looked at Eddie's face, hoping to reason with him as he pulled on his arms. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I want to leave, Eddie. I'm done with your games."

Scowling at the hero, the symbiotic host pushed harder against the stubborn body, splaying them against each other. "It's not a game, Parker. You're on such an emotional high right now I doubt that anyone could reason with you. The only thing you'll understand is this." Sliding his hand down Spiderman's body, he touched the forgotten penis that was still slightly aroused.

Eyes burning with fire, Peter snarled at his nemesis, "Bite me."

The symbiote swarmed over Eddie's face, converging once more into Venom as he leaned in, face a breath away from the other. "With pleasure."

Sinking fangs into the side of Peter's neck, the hero strained at the feel of sharp teeth clamping down on his pulse, sucking and lapping at the damage. Unintentionally holding onto his enemy, his breath hitched with each draw, hands clawing as they tensed and relaxed. A shudder ran through him as his nemesis stroked roughly on his penis, the fabric giving a delicious rub of friction. A moan slipped passed his parted lips as he gave into the sensations, wanting so bad to be touched and feel release. Sliding a hand out, he grabbed onto the strong back and raked his covered nails through the symbiote, needing something to keep him afloat in his haze of passion.

Pulling his mouth away from Peter's neck, Venom broke away from the intense heat and looked over his shoulder. Peter stumbled in his haste to stay with his nemesis that he fell to his knees, blearily opening his eyes as he touched his penis through his suit. Twitching at the feel of himself being so hard, the hero moaned at the contact, trying to free his penis of the offensive fabric. Venom turned back to his prey and stared at the sight that Peter gave him. Forgetting he had an audience, the superhero indulged himself with long, slow strokes as he twisted his hand, opening his eyes to look up at the nemesis standing before him.

Growling in arousal, Venom leaned down and pried Peter's hand from around his cock and pulled him to his feet. Practically dragging him over to a corner of the store where displays were set up, the symbiote picked up the passion-drunk hero and laid him down on a sling. Awakening from his stupor, Peter groaned as his penis slowly slipped out of its hyperactive state, waiting to be brought back to life. Feeling straps tighten on his wrists, he glanced upward and saw his arms were trapped. Focusing on Venom, Peter furrowed his brow in confusion as his legs were tugged apart and strapped down at the ankles.

"What…" The hero's adrenaline spiked as his body was rotated, slowly coming to a halt as he was splayed on his stomach. His knees naturally rested downward as his ass pushed into the air, cheeks slightly spread apart.

"…Adjustable…" The murmured growl had a ripple of pleasure encircling Parker's penis, a building ache for contact.

Sliding a lone finger down the shredded fabric somewhat covering his cheeks, Venom spread them wider, giving him access to the pink entrance. Ignoring the quivers and noises of protest, the symbiote lowered its face and swiped its tongue at the hole. A shudder rocked through Peter before he stilled, realizing what had happened. Trying to look over his shoulder, another spasm of heat swam through his body as the slippery muscle swirled around his entrance. Licking up the cavern between his cheeks had Peter gripping onto his wrist constraints, squirming from the weird tingle that shot up his spine. Unconsciously opening his legs wider, he pressed back into the sensations, panting moans tumbling out of his parted lips.

A sinister chuckle reached Parker's ears as the symbiote moved over his body, mouth inches away from the shell. "You're turning into a whore, Peter," he breathed, the low grumble of his chest making the superhero flush. "Spreading yourself so easy for us."

A snarl was Parker's reply, refusing to believe it, though he knew. He knew what was happening, but couldn't bother himself with caring. Spiderman was giving in. Peter didn't see himself as weak, only as wanting, taking what his body demanded. Release. There was no control, never had been. But he couldn't show that…not yet.

The symbiote seemed to sense the shift, the change taking over the supple body beneath him. But they wanted to completely have the spider at their mercy, begging for them. Pointed smile widening, Venom slithered off, retreating to a splintered rack of dominatrix items. Most of the shelf was destroyed from their violent bout, but a few things were still intact. Picking a simple, solid wood paddle, Venom spun it in his hand as he approached the pristine ass presented to him.

"We do not like silence, spider. We want to hear it all. Call out for us."

Wicked grin glistening in the dim light, the symbiote retracted its arm and brought the paddle hurdling down onto the smooth skin. Eyes flying open as pain coursed through his body, Peter wanted nothing more than to scream, yet his lungs constricted to the point where air could barely seep out. Lifting the paddle away, Venom brought it back down on the abused flesh, waiting to hear what he wanted. Fingers biting into his palms, the hero clenched his eyes closed and bowed his head, a mix of a whimper and a yelp coming from his open mouth. Again and again, the symbiote spanked the reddened cheeks, power filling him as Peter became louder and louder, his penis hardening with every yell.

"NO! Sto-ah! More…no-MORE! Aaaa-uhhhhh! PLE-ase…Venom. VENom!" Defeated and wanting nothing more than for it to stop, tears leaked out of Peter's eyes at the abuse, shaking at the immense pain that throbbed from his cheeks.

The symbiote put his arm up for another swing and paused, looking at the trembling body and welting bottom of his spider. His arm slowly fell down to his side and dropped the paddle. "Call our name, little spider. Only our name."

Hearing the command yet knowing that something within would break if he complied, Parker hesitated, wishing to be fulfilled and have everything end. But the pain was excruciating. If he started up again, Peter didn't know how much longer he could handle it, if at all. "Ve…" Gritting his teeth as he lowered his head, the hero relaxed his tensed fists and slumped down, letting go of his pride. "Venom…please."

Quietly, the nemesis leaned over and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, letting his tongue lick up the damp face. Peter flinched as the symbiote touched the battered skin, a gasp escaping him as the black ooze flowed over him. Melted heat seared his flesh as he pushed into the strong body, feeling like a trapped bird. Craning his neck as he shuddered from the intensity, the superhero felt the pleasure come alive in his body again as the symbiote tenderly mended him.

"Give everything to us. Your pleasure, your pain. Give to us."

Strong hands stroked down the shivering body, nails gently biting into the skin for delicious contact. Peter felt his mind drift, letting his body betray him to the needs it so thoroughly wanted quenched. Venom slithered his tongue across the exposed neck, loving the feel of a pliant Spiderman underneath him. Allowing his hand to trail farther down, he pressed into the hard abdomen muscles resting above Parker's penis. Jumping at the contact, Peter licked his dry lips, summoning up the courage to push through the haze in his mind.

"Are you…are you really going to do this?"

No answer came as the slithering mass formed over his body, pushing his body temperature higher. It was like remembering an old friend, one that knew all your dirty, little secrets. Weakly pulling at his trapped wrists, Peter couldn't deny the symbiote from worming its way back into his mind. "Come back to us, Peter. We will be one," the sensuous purr rippled throughout his being.

"N…no. Please. I want to be me."

The whispered plea stilled the symbiote, aching tethers wanting to explore yet holding back for its master. Running a lone finger down the bowed spine, Venom pressed the digit between the beaten cheeks. He leaned over the twitching body, letting his tongue swirl around the supple neck. "We want you, Spider," the deep rumble against Peter's ear went straight to his nether regions. "Be one with us."

"I will never say yes to you."

The bitter growl from the brunette had Venom sighing to himself. "Either way, dear one, you are ours."

Pushing the lone finger passed the tight outer walls, the nemesis grinned maliciously at the terror-filled cry. Letting the symbiote swarm off his hand and into the deep recesses, it pushed and filled the hot cavern. Peter squirmed and tried pulling away, but nothing helped.

"Stop. I don't want this!"

Venom chuckled as the symbiote retreated, roiling back to his hand. "Satisfy us, dainty spider." Venom's claws dug into the bruising hips, forcibly positioning Peter for his aching penis.

"Wha-"

Gritting pointed fangs, the smiling demon fiercely shoved the tip of his cock through the virgin entrance. Eyes straining in shock, tears of pain welled up and leaked out of the unblinking orbs. Pulling at the restraints with his back arched, a silent scream wedged itself in Peter's throat. Beaten and scraped from the swift method, one hand slipped free, grabbing onto Venom's wrist.

Venom shifted deeper as he regarded the spasming frame, allowing the symbiote to awaken. Light-headed, Peter thought he had stopped breathing when passionate fire and healing numbness called him from the brink.

"You will remember every single detail of this night."

A twinge of euphoria had Peter's cock swelling with unwanted desire. _'No. Please, no…' _

Lungs straining for air, saliva dripped from the corners of the hero's mouth as his entrance was carefully stretched by the churning symbiote. Fingertips biting into the thick wrist, Peter desperately tried to stay conscious as he was torn and mended over and over. Venom shuddered above his heaving back, a growl trickling into Peter's too sensitive ear.

"We will never let you go."

Slipping farther into the darkness of pain and pleasure and deeper pain and a furious desire, an ache, one of pure, cold, ruthless belief that everything would be okay, eroded at the core of Peter's being. Even through all of this, he could no longer believe that he could be whole. But, did he really want to be? His body wanted this, wanted HIM so bad, but his mind was splitting. Slipping into a deep chasm of pain and pleasure and hating but loving every second of it.

"No."

Pushing deeper into the warm insides, Venom sneered. "No, our Spider?"

"I…ah…I don't want to remember. Break me so I don't have to be anymore."

The symbiote crawled over the sweating body, leeching to the inner heat and mind of its prey. "Then BE with us."

Eyes flying open as he felt being inside someone and wanting to be taken, his mind shattered and came back together as he understood, finally understood what was happening. The realization delighted and horrified him. Being in Eddie Brock's mind, the symbiote's mind, his own mind, scared him more than anything but everything went away. Everything but the base need, the primal need to feel. To climb into the euphoric clouds of orgasmic fucking.

Peter drew a shaky breath, coming back to himself. "Want. Now."

The wickedly humored grin of the symbiote said everything as it gripped the lithe hips of the hero, pulling back and slamming back in one fluid motion. Debased and carnal, Peter snarled and cried out for more, demanding to be fed his desires and have his passions met. Giving up, finally giving in to his body, he never wanted to be more in the moment than jumping off a building, feeling that fleeting moment of near death and survival.

Hands clamping down on his hips to leave bruises from the crushing heat, pinpricks of pain from the biting fingers clawing at his abused chest and back, all emotions swirled into a numb vortex to feed at the need to throw himself over the edge. Moans that leaked into words rushed from Peter's lips, spilling out curses and mantras of more. Can't stop. Too close.

Sightless white eyes drank in the keening hero, fallen and begging for release, for _them_. A rumbling purr filled their chest, leaning over the splayed body as the thrusts sped up. Caging Peter to their body, the sinewy tongue flickered out and danced around the strained neck, lapping at a drop of sweat. Pain and pleasure mixed with fear to create a devilish concoction of bliss, one that would always be associated with them.

Peter bit his lip to keep from crying out at the dig into his prostate, the rapid nudging pushing him over, too far. Feeling the rigid hesitation in the small body, Venom chuckled darkly as he toyed with the hero's leaking cock. "Come."

The husky whisper had Peter rapidly shaking his head no before he could process the word. He couldn't give up. Not yet. There was something…something that he needed to do. Why couldn't he remember? A shallow thrust broke through his reverie as his muscles rippled around the engorged flesh, a groan encouraging more.

Fraying and rapidly losing his mind's capability to think, Peter swirled down into the depths of sensation, cradled delicately in the symbiote's grasp. Venom bit lightly at the crook of his neck, teeth pricking harshly into the soft skin. Rolling his hips back, a growl of arousal had the symbiote slamming forward, sparkling red welling up where the teeth pierced.

"Nomorenomore…can't-can't take, ahhuuunm-" Body quivering at the overload, feeling the seismic heat _right __**there**_, and not being able to reach it. "FUCK!" Pushing back and feeling his prostate struck repeatedly to no avail, Peter moaned in aggravation and wiggled to try and touch his flaming penis.

The symbiote curiously watched the spider's actions, satisfied to know that there would be no end unless he gave it. "Come, little spider. Come for us."

"I…" Peter struggled lamely, face twisted into a snarl. "I WANT to come! But…but-I CAN'T!"

Pulling completely out, the hero squirmed to keep the symbiote encased in him to no avail. The frustration etched itself into Peter's being and Venom gleefully shoved back in without preamble. Shocked and convulsing back around his full length, the hero tried to breathe and keep his eyes from seeing stars. Bucking spastically to get his climax, Peter strained against his bonds and cried out as tears welled up in his eyes.

Almost to the breaking point, the symbiote wormed its way around Peter's cock and teased the ring up. The hero thrust into the black heat, hopeful whispers of encouragement keeping his small bit of sanity. "Yeah, there. Please please, good. Ah-yes-" Air hitching in his lungs, a hand wrapped around his shaft and stroked the ring the rest of the way off.

Melting completely into his passion hazed state, Peter whimpered and mewled as his body was used, not giving a damn about the circumstances anymore. Venom consumed him, mind and body, and the moment went on forever.

Until, Peter gave in.

Orgasm erupted throughout the hero, hard and fast and excruciatingly painful to the point of euphoria. As the first wave crashed, his body stilled long enough for his heart to seize before rocking back against his nemesis' hard body. Mouth open in a silent scream, he bowed his head and screwed his eyes shut, seaching for the end of the light. Venom milked his body for all it was worth, squarely hitting his prostate and pumping all the fluid from him. Lungs bursting for air at the bittersweet treatment, Peter tried to lick his battered lips but found his mouth dry. Climax ebbing away, he was left with a sharp tingling that flared over his body, lightweight and somehow floating though he was on the ground.

Fuzzy, sleep addled murkiness crept over his vision as his boneless frame was carefully gathered up in strong arms, cocooned in safety and warmth. Nuzzling in the purring chest, the hero lulled himself down to sleep, helped along with the drugs and calm blanket of symbiote. He could have sworn he heard something come from the symbiote, a simple truth that pulled him under.

Wide toothy grin and white eyes watched the hero fall into slumber, symbiote making sure that he stayed that way. "Pretty…" A growled murmur breathed over the lithe form before darkness claimed everything.

Ending Note: Okay, so this is the end. There will be a short epilogue after this, but it's not a necessary read. It will be bittersweet and not left on a happy happy joy joy note. Just to forewarn.


	3. Epilogue

**A/N:** This is the **Pleasnt Proding Spike** writing for the **The Love of Our Lust**. This is a Challenge fic dedicated to Myra Hellsing. There will be random faces as scene breaks. Please, don't think too much of them. No haters or the like. This is purely my idea of fun. Btw, I am no good with summaries. This is the epilogue, or last part, to this little romp. It will not be left on a happy note. SO, if not to your liking, it can be stopped at the second part. For whatever reason, I sprinkled in a bit of realism here, not that it needs it. -shrug-

**Warning:** This will contain man on man sex. Lots of sex. Lots of mention of the word sex. And physical sex. There will be plenty of sex. If this is not to your liking, especially for the pairings Eddie Brock/Peter Parker, Venom/Spiderman, this is the wrong fanfiction for you. I suggest going back and finding something else. Thank you.

**Summary:** Our favorite webhead is bored out of his mind when Venom makes an entrance. Deciding to follow him, Spiderman is going further down the rabbit hole than he will care to admit.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Spiderman or any of their human counterparts. Dreams can abound, but it will never happen. I'm happy to take no credit except for the idea to throw all of the random crackyness together in a sex store.

The Challenge: Don't Play with Me

Waking in a daze, Peter groaned at the dull drumming in his temples. So much noise when it was deathly quiet. Shaking his head to scatter the cobwebs, he sat up and yelped at the sharp pain lancing his backside. Frowning the uncomfortable twinge, he tried to remember what had happened and felt the answer dance elusively out of reach.

Shrugging it off for later contemplation, the hero winced out of bed and colored at his lack of clothing. It wasn't improbable, but he rarely did it when waking up so late in the day. Skirting over to his dresser, he opened a drawer and perused the contents, settling on a loose pair of sweatpants for the meantime. Stretching his back to pop the kinks out of place, he shuffled to the bathroom and unceremoniously peed into the porcelain bowl.

Moving to the faucet as the water was suctioned away, he scrubbed his hands lightly and sighed at his fog-laced brain. Glancing at his reflection, he looked back to turn the faucet off and paused. Staring at himself sharply, he jumped back against the wall and balked at the wounds littering his pale frame. Heart hammering, he crept closer to the mirror, almost afraid that it would reach out and bite him. Hesitantly touching his neck where a bite mark lay, he winced at the flare of nerve damage and discoloration.

Peter stilled at the implication and felt his stomach roll. No. He came back home last night. He had to. Backing away from his haunted image, the hero fled the bathroom and stalked around his bed, checking the corners and any hiding places that he could find. There was no one here. No one at all.

Slowly moving to his bedroom door, he noted that the door was open, which he never allowed to happen. Glancing out before he moved around the frame, the living room and kitchen were peacefully quiet, seemingly undisturbed. Flicking his gaze to the television, it was on and left on some news channel or another. Sweeping his gaze over the space again, nothing was out of place. Scratching the back of his head at the unsettling paranoia, Peter stepped closer to the screen and picked up the remote from the couch arm. Turning the volume up, he watched as a newscaster faded off screen to show a video clipping from last night. The camera view settled completely on a shut door in a poorly lit alley. Police shifted around the picture, guns drawn and trained on the door. Suddenly the frame burst outward, sending fragments and a messy array of paraphernalia into the shot. The camera was hastily moved as gunshots were fired at the disconcertingly black doorway. Roiling out and attacking the closest gunmen, the symbiote known as Venom appeared and roared at the camera, earning quite a few screams of terror. Climbing the wall of the alley almost too fast for the camera, he disappeared into the night with a few more shots at his retreating frame for good measure. The video was magically rewinded and paused at a short interval when Venom first emerged. Tucked into his arms was a person, almost too covered by the symbiote to be able to tell who. Almost.

As if to taunt Peter's imperceptibly shaking body, the camera zoomed in and caught a flash of red and blue, unmistakably calling out Spiderman to the world. The video disappeared and the newscaster came back, an evil glint in the eyes.

"When the world was looking for Spiderman for help, who was there to help Spiderman? That's the news for now. Back to you, Kent."

Without realizing his actions, Peter had thrown the remote hard enough to break through the screen, sparks and angry pops sounding out at the rather rude way to turn it off. Tucking his mind back into a safe haven, Peter shook his head and walked to the kitchen. A glass of water would make the world stop spinning out of control around him. All he needed was a glass of water.

Someone was watching him. They had to be close. His spider sense had the hair on the back of his neck prickling. Whirling around to glare at his apartment, the harmless couch and bedroom greeted his stare. Still nothing. Balling his hands into fists, he moved into the kitchen.

Smelling the fresh, crispy scent of bacon had his stomach grumbling and his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. Why is it that the smell of bacon could terrify him so much? Glancing at the counter, he stiffened at the hot plate of food left there for him to find. Eying the area around him before stepping closer, he looked over the contents. Breakfast items filled the plate, a cute smiley face arrangement making him feel sick. A note was propped up behind the plate by invisible means, drawing his immediate attention.

Plucking the paper from its rest, the hero froze at the sight of the garishly bright cock ring, standing in all its large glory. Quickly scanning the note, Peter's face blanched before a rush of blood brought rage to the surface. Crashing his arm onto the counter, a yell of frustration and a hint of fear bubbled to the surface as he flung the contents across the kitchen.

Flinching as a shadow moved, Peter fell nerveless to the floor, eyes roving over every surface. Knowing that he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary, the hero couldn't let go of the gnawing terror clutching his heart. A shuddering sigh rocked his body as he curled into himself, hiding his head in his arms.

The note fluttered to the floor, letters too black against the stark white background. _'I'll never let you go,'_ glared mockingly up at the sole occupant of the room.

8…u….8

Outside Peter Parker's bedroom window, Eddie Brock sat on the deceptively small ledge, listening to the sudden stillness in the apartment. Feeling the cool tendrils of Venom returning to him, he sighed contentedly and felt the somber felling of Peter's pain pool into his mind. He will learn to accept his predicament and enjoy the pleasures that they would bring him. A fact, as the symbiote placed it.

Except…knowing the pain and seeing it on that open face stung the dark pair. Venom slithered to the surface, taking over to let Eddie grieve in silence. Peter would be the one and only. Always and forever. He had no choice.

"Mine…" the symbiote hissed into the bright cheery glare of the sun. It careened away from their crying precious, hurtling toward the street before effortlessly swinging away on black webbing. They would be back and next time, they would stay.


End file.
